


A smile

by captainoxton



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, contains spoilers, sad mukuros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoxton/pseuds/captainoxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba's life after she met Makoto Naegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile

Mukuro Ikusaba only desired something akin to a companion

Yes of course there was Junko, but her sister was hard to please, and she only felt the constant need to do drastic tasks in order to even get so much as a word out from Junko.

Mukuro finds herself surprised when someone gives her a smile without even doing anything. She doesn’t know his name, he doesn’t look like someone famous or well known, but when he meets her eyes he just smiles.

The smile runs through her head the rest of the day. Why would that boy even smile at her? Did he find her attractive at all? He wasn’t anything special himself but, he just gave her a smile for no reason. Or at least that’s what Mukuro thinks.

They start to form a friendship after she rescues him from a snake. His name is Makoto Naegi. (A fitting name for him.) She didn’t ever ask him about the smile however, and instead just kept it in the back of her head. Mukuro hadn’t even told Junko about the smile. She doesn’t know why she feels so charmed by him sometimes. Naegi gives her more smiles too.

But Mukuro notices Naegi giving smiles to another girl. Kyouko Kirigiri. The headmaster’s daughter. Mukuro figures that the crush will pass. It shouldn’t matter to her. She and Naegi are only friends.

Except it hurts her when she sees that Kirigiri returns the smiles to him.

They don’t say much to each other, only slight glances at one another. Mukuro knows in her mind that their crush is mutual.

It only tears her apart more.

When it comes time for the despair incident to kick off, Junko fills her head with Kirigiri and Naegi becoming in love with each other even if their memories are erased. Mukuro ignores it, tries to bury it, but Junko persists. The need to have Kirigiri suffer fuels her, she wants to make Kirigiri have her entire memory gone. She found Naegi first.

Mukuro somehow doesn’t feel all too happy when she sees Junko erase a majority of Kirigiri’s memory. But Kirigiri will feel despair, and she’ll have Naegi. Yet she still feels her gut drop in a sickening pool of disgust.

This isn’t right.

When she and Naegi “meet” again, Mukuro is happy to gain his attention first. But, that smile. The smile he gave her that first time that they met. She’ll never get it again. Mukuro isn’t Mukuro. Mukuro is Junko. Naegi shouldn’t give those smiles to Junko. Junko doesn’t deserve them.

And after all the things Mukuro has done, she doesn’t deserve them either.

Mukuro hopes that maybe she can stop Junko from causing the murders soon, but the command she’s given by Junko is calling to her. Junko gives her attention, something she desires so much but…

Following her own sister’s orders, Mukuro is murdered.

She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Naegi.

It’s fitting, considering her name means corpse. Mukuro suspects she’s stuck in limbo because she never satisfied herself. Mukuro doesn’t even satisfy herself watching once again as Naegi and Kirigiri develop a crush on one another. Watch their friends be murdered. But when her own sister is murdered, and Naegi escapes, she starts to feel happiness again.

Years later, when Naegi and Kirigiri get married, Mukuro can’t help but smile at Naegi. It feels like the same smile he gave to her all those years ago.

He may never see it, but he looks in the direction that Mukuro is standing in, and she wonders if he knows.

Mukuro doesn’t mind if he doesn’t but she keeps smiling until she fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> I always say to myself I want an AU where Mukuro is happy and then I write this.


End file.
